


Timing

by caitdarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ball, F/M, Time Travel, dance, past hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitdarling/pseuds/caitdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have fallen through Zelena's portal, taking them back in time circa “Snow Falls.” Not properly dressed for the journey, Emma is in need of a costume change, pronto. (As per usual with this ship, trouble, sexual tension, and fluffy goodness ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night before the finale. I basically strung all the spoilers together to make my own version of the time travel scenario.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Emma groaned, taking in her surroundings. “We’re back in Fairytale Land?” she asked, despite knowing the answer. “But  _why?”_

Killian shook his head, “I’m not certain, love, but think the better question is:  _when?_ ”

“Who knows? Maybe Zelena failed,” she shrugged. “Nobody’s ever done time-travel successfully. Maybe that portal just took us across realms… which works out well for us because that'd make it easier to get back to our world.”

“To  _your_ world,” Killian corrected. “And while that wouldbe easier, I’m afraid it’s not the case.”

“Why, what do you—?” Emma turned, following his gaze toward sea. “The Jolly Roger? You never did tell me what happened to it. I can't believe it’s just been sitting here the whole time.”

“No, that's what I'm trying to explain, Swan.“ Killian tensed. He had to tell her. As much as he had wanted to keep the painful and humiliating truth from coming to light, he had to tell her. “I traded the Jolly Roger in exchange for a way to get to you.”

A brief silence hung in the air. Emma barely uttered an “oh,” under her breath. Her eyebrows furrowed, wondering why he would possibly give up his ship- his  _home-_ for her. A part of her wished he hadn’t. Maybe she and Henry would be living peacefully in New York, just the two of them, without all this magical nonsense. But the other part of her went all-aflutter, for reasons unknown to her (or for reasons she refused to admit).

"Which means we are definitely in the past,” Killian spoke at long last. He tore his eyes away from his ship and gave Emma a once-over. “And you, m'lady, are in need of a wardrobe change.” 

Emma looked down at her turtle-neck, leather jacket, and jeans. “Alright then, Killian. Where’s the nearest department store?"

“The nearest  _what?”_

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. “Forget it. I just meant, where can I get new clothes?”

“Ah. Leave that to me, lass. I’ve got an idea.”

——

It was a bad idea. One that involved sneaking onto the Jolly Roger, throwing on one of Milah’s old dresses, and trying to escape unseen. Unfortunately, Killian had underestimated himself, his past-self that is.

“You can turn around now,” Emma prompted. She tied the cloak at her neck and fixed her hair so it wasn’t tucked away under the cloth. “Better?”

Killian didn’t get the chance to answer, as the door behind him swung open and violently clanged against the wall. It was Hook. He immediately scowled at the sight of Emma in Milah’s clothes. “Thieves,” he spat out in disgust. “Get off’a my ship!”

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Emma tried nervously.

“Looks like a wench snuck aboard my ship,” he slurred with a mixture of hatred and perverseness lurking in his voice. “How  _ever_ shall we work this out?”  

Killian was quick to Emma's defense, reaching an arm protectively in front of her, earning him a cold-hard stare from his past self.

 _“_ How much rum have I had?” Hook wondered allowed, his eyes traveling to the flask in his hand. He stumbled around Killian, getting a better look. But before Hook could even see it coming, Killian hit him hard in the face, knocking him out.

 _“What the hell was that?”_ Emma shrieked, kneeling next to Hook, frowning at his damaged face.

"He was asking for it."

"You didn't have to hit him so hard," she complained, her thumb lightly grazing Hook's cheek. _  
_

“Relax, love,” Killian laughed. “He won’t remember a thing. He'll blame the rum.”

“Still, that’s gonna hurt like hell when you wake up.” Emma bit her lip and tried again, “When  _he_ wakes up.”

“We’re pirates,” he smirked, as if that justified everything.

“Whatever, we’ve got to get going before the crew finds us."

“Aye,” Killian nodded as he pulled her to her feet. “Follow me.”

——

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. “Okay, that… is… impossible,” she muttered.

“A fallen tree?” Killian raised his eyebrows in amusement. “It  _has_ been known to happen, love. This is a forest, after all.”

“No, that’s not…” her voice trailed off as she got closer. The tree wasn't  _fallen-_ it was  _chopped down._ “Just like in the book…” She crouched down, examining the moss on the tree’s sides.

“Um,  _Swan,_  I’d hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-“ Emma turned at the sound of panic rising in her companion’s voice. Horses, knights, a white carriage… “I think it’s best we make ourselves scarce.”

He grabbed her hand and was about to veer left into the forest, but Emma pulled him back. “We can’t go that way,” she warned him.

“I beg to differ,” he answered quickly, anxious to get out of sight.

“Trust me.”

Killian’s eyes flashed from the incoming royal entourage to Emma’s desperate stare. Their gaze held momentarily, until they darted off to the right side of the path, tearing through the forest together as fast as they could run. She finally led him around a large tree, where they could catch their breath unseen. The two collapsed against the tree, and Emma suddenly realized she was still holding on to Killian's hand. She considered leaving it that way, but the thought was fleeting. She quickly pulled her hand free and used it fixed her hair.

Killian peeked towards the path and watched as a young Snow scrambled down a tree across the way and bolted out of the place he almost ran to before. “Bloody hell,” he panted.

“C’mon.” Emma crept to the other side of the tree and hid behind some tall grass, safe beneath the tree’s shadows.

Killian crouched beside her, watching the scene unfold as they talked. “How did you-?”

“The book,” she interrupted. “Henry’s storybook. I recognized that tree immediately… it’s all in there. David was going to his engagement party with Princess Abigail when that tree interrupted their journey so Snow White could steal some jewels.”

“Engagement party,” Killian repeated distantly.

“Shhh, this is the good part.”

 _“Guards!!"_ she heard Abigail shrieking in the distance. _"Thief!!!”_

“See, he’s about to jump on a horse and ride after her and-“ But when Emma turned to see Killian’s reaction to the excitement, she found him scrambling to his feet and running right for it.  _Hook, what are you doing,_ she panicked to herself. She watched him pickpocket one of the guards during all the commotion as everyone watched Charming race after the thief. He quickly returned with a sly smile on his face, flashing her a small piece of paper with fancy writing on it.

Emma whacked his arm and demanded in a small whisper, “Are you serious right now?”

“There’s a royal engagement celebratory ball tonight, Ms. Swan. Your father’s nonetheless.”

“We’re not going,” she responded dryly.

“If you can honestly tell me you’re not interested in the  _slightest,_  then we won’t go," Killian compromised, a playful smirk on his lips.

“I-“  _ugh,_ she sighed. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. “We can’t,” she insisted.

“Not if we don’t hurry.” He extended his hand to her, ready to run again. He noticed her hesitation and instead, used his hand to fiddle with his Hook. “You  _are_ coming, right?”

Emma sighed again, this time, in defeat. “Okay, so, Charming went after Snow on horseback, then tackled her off her horse. Naturally, she whacked him a rock and stole his horse-"

"Oh, _naturally."_

"-Meanwhile, her horse was nowhere to be found, so Charming had to go after her by foot.”

“So not exactly love at first sight, I gather,” Killian teased. “Sounds familiar.”

“You’re missing the point." Emma leaned in close and reiterated, "Two horses went in, and only one came out.”

Killian offered his hand once he caught on. “Then what do you say we find that horse?”

Emma bit back her grin and clasped her hand around Killian's. "This way!" 

——

They tore through the forest, just barely making it in time to witness her parents' meet-cute. Snow was doubling back on Charming's horse as he shouted, "Wherever you go, I _will_ find you!" They watched as Charming hastily chased after her, not noticing Emma and Killian looking on from a nearby tree. Lucky for them, they did not have to look very far for the runaway horse. A rustling in the bushes quickly revealed his hiding spot.

Killian approached it gently, gaining its trust. He removed his glove from his good hand and stroked the brown haired beauty. He waved Emma over, but she didn’t budge. “First horse, Swan?” he laughed.

“Taxis, busses, subways,  _yes._ Horses?” She shook her head. “Henry rode a pony at the petting zoo once-“  _No,_ she reminded herself. That was just a fake memory forged into her head. “Never mind. I can do this. What do I do?”

“Be gentle,” he told her. “Like this.”

She followed his lead, petting the large animal with a brave face. _This isn’t too bad,_ she thought after a while.   
“Now for the fun part,” he beamed. Killian hopped on the horse and pulled himself over in one swift motion. He extended his hand and pulled her up, but it definitely wasn’t graceful. After a few “Oofs,” and “Aghs,” Emma finally managed to get up behind him. She wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist, gripping his coat tightly.

“Yahh!” he shouted, springing the horse into an immediate hard gallop. 

——

After a while’s journey, Killian slowed the horse down with a “Whoaaa.” He hopped off, telling Emma the ball was nearby but there was something he had to take care of first.

“Killian, where could you possibly be going?” She looked around to see a few small cottages and one larger cottage- the one he seemed to be heading toward with a cocky grin on his face. Emma huffed, displeased with being left alone on the horse. “That’s a good boy,” she soothed as she stroked its neck. Killian had taken to calling it Maximus. “Gooood Maximus.” At this point, she wasn’t sure if she was soothing the horse or herself.

Just then, Max trotted a few steps forward and snorted, making Emma wish there was something or someone to hold on to. _Alright, that’s it,_ she thought apprehensively. She swung her legs around to one side and jumped off, surprising herself when she didn’t trip over her dress in the process. She took a few weary steps away from the horse and eyed it carefully. 

Killian returned soon enough, _thank god,_  and he carrying an armful of garments.

“Killian-“ she started uneasily.

“The red one for the lady,” he beamed.

Emma skeptically took the dress from his hands. She examined the fabric as he explained, “Surely, you didn’t think we’d go to your first ball dressed like this? Rags are not fit for a princess. Go on,” he nudged. “Try it on.”

“Um… where?”

Killian nodded towards the forest playfully. He didn’t actually expect her to go through with it. Had she asked again, he would’ve informed her that the cottage he "borrowed" from was vacant, and she could’ve changed indoors, in the privacy of a bedroom.

But Emma saw it as a challenge- _he doesn't think I'll do it,_ she mused. Determined to prove him wrong, she strode towards the bushes. “You coming?” she called over her shoulder.

Impressed, he followed her into the forest. He turned his back, respecting her privacy, as they both switched into their ballroom attire.

Emma dangled an arm over her shoulder, reaching for the zipper that was stuck halfway up her back. “Shit _.”_ Emma was used to doing things by herself, but zipping up ball gowns was not something she did often – or ever, to be honest. “…Killian? Could you-?” He turned at the sound of his name. He was dressed, yes, but he hadn’t buttoned up yet. Her eyes flickered from his collarbone, to his chest hair, to his abs, to his undone trousers... "Um, my zipper-" she started, snapping back to attention. "Could you-?”

“Ah, of course, love.” He stepped towards her, looking more dashing than usual in his princely getup. Killian brushed her hair off to one side and slid the zipper up carefully. He stepped back, admiring her figure in the gown. He wanted to tell her how breathtakingly beautiful she looked and how mesmerizing her every feature truly was, but he was at a loss for words. Instead, he cleared his throat and proceeded to button himself up. When he was ready, he extended his elbow to Emma. “Shall we?”

Instinctively, Emma nodded and placed her hand inside the curve of his arm as they walked together. Along the way, Emma instructed him not to touch anything. Not to talk to anyone. Not to mess anything up. “If we disrupt even the slightest thing, our whole future could change.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed with a sly smile. “Which means tonight, I get you all to myself.”

Emma huffed irritably, but was actually stupidly excited.

The sensation of butterflies whirling around in her stomach only doubled- tripled, even- at the sight of the castle. She didn’t know which way to look – everyone’s gowns were phenomenal, the castle was absolutely majestic, and the knights out front looked more on-guard than usual. (Or perhaps that was her imagination getting the worst of her.) After all, this was Emma’s first ball… she never did prom a teenager, and it’s not like she ever had close friends to invite her to a party or a wedding.

The aromas of freshly prepared food filled the air. A classical melody drifted out of the hall. A grand staircase loomed ahead of them. Emma's chest tightened, suddenly afraid she might fall down and embarrass herself. When the time came, she picked the dress up enough so she wouldn’t trip. She took a deep breath and held it in nearly the whole way down. Killian must have noticed her nerves; he slipped his hand in hers to provide support. He leaned into her, his breath warm against her neck as he murmured, “Breathe, Swan.”

Emma exhaled with a nervous laugh, suddenly resenting wearing that dress.

When they finally reached the bottom, Killian dropped off their stolen invitation with the guard, and escorted his date to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends so abruptly. I was basically just head canon jamming with myself until I ran out of spoiler-material to work with. However, I might just add a chapter to finish it up. (Haven't decided yet.)


End file.
